


Someone Needs A Distraction

by PPComrade69



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPComrade69/pseuds/PPComrade69
Summary: Qrow wants Clover to take his eyes off of work for a while and gets a little handsy.aka the horny birb man wants sum fuk but the lucky bastard aint having it rn
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Someone Needs A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public fanfic so I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoy!

It was late in the evening for Solitas. The setting sun casted a warm, natural orange glow throughout Sanctum Academy’s windows; a nice change of pace from the simplistic white and gray that covered practically every wall, floor, and ceiling.One room in particular, a decently large suite, had been graced with the beautiful full view of such a sunset.

Too bad one of the occupants was focused on his computer, far too busy typing away yet another of many dull reports to bother doing anything else.

Something a certain Qrow Branwen was not having right now, no sir.

“Clover, you’ve been at this for two hours straight. Don’t you think you need a break?” Qrow said, getting up from his spot on the pristine, white sofa Clover was gifted with along with all the other expensive items that came with the suite.

He made his way over to him, wrapping his arms around the chair and Clover’s midsection while resting his stubbled chin on his shoulder.

“As tedious as this may be, I need to get these reports done as soon as I can. I won’t be long, promise.” Clover assured, closing his eyes and leaning his head onto Qrow’s for a moment before continuing his work.

Qrow heaved a sigh, reluctantly pulling away from his boyfriend after he left a quick peck on his temple.

“Don’t work yourself to death, Lucky Charm. It’d be a shame if I lost my personal body pillow.”

“‘Personal body pillow’? I thought we were more than that.” Clover quipped.

Qrow circled around in front of him, crawled into the captain’s lap, snuggling against him in his computer chair while nuzzling into the crook of his neck with a smirk.

“Nope, just a body pillow.”

Clover rolled his eyes with a smile, wrapped his arms around him, and pulled out his scroll to finish his work.

Not what Qrow had in mind, exactly. Guess he had to find a different way to distract him for a bit. He wasn’t going to let his workaholic of a man do any more work after a long day of missions for General Jimmy.

Well, not _this_ kind of work.

He certainly wouldn’t mind if Clover worked on _him_ all night instead.

“ _Clover_...” Qrow groaned, lifting his face to meet teal orbs. Clover just chuckled at the little pout Qrow gave him.

“What, you want cuddles or something? That can be arranged...later. _After_ I’m finished.”

It was Qrow’s turn to roll his eyes this time, settling back into his previous position. After a moment, an idea had formed in that mischievous, attention seeking little bird brain of his. Clover wasn’t going to budge with fruitless complaints. He needed to get a little _naughtier_ with Soldier Boy if he wanted to get him away from work.

Instead of nuzzling his neck, Qrow began to trail light kisses up to his jawline, a hand sliding sneakily under Clover’s uniform to feel his abs. Qrow could hear his breath hitch ever so slightly, clearly trying to ignore his touch. To stir him up a bit more, he placed his other hand on his hips and lightly ground into Clover’s lap.

“ _Q_ - _Qrow_!” He sputtered, cheeks flushed and warm.

“Somethin’ wrong Lucky Charm? You seem to be a bit _distracted_ for someone trying to get their work done.” He teased.

Clover let out a soft moan when Qrow ground a little harder this time, sliding a gloved hand into his soft, feathery, dark hair. He took this opportunity to pluck his scroll from his hands and set it behind him on the desk, looking back triumphantly to a resentful looking Clover.

“Looks like I win this time, Lucky Charm.” Qrow boasted with a grin, snaking both arms around his neck. Clover settled his now emptied hands onto his hips and he was slowly pulled into a passionate kiss. Qrow continued his earlier antics and Clover’s hips rolled in sync. They both moaned into the kiss, pulling away panting and breathless from the pleasurable friction between their hardening members.

“You want to take this to the bed?” Clover asked with a half lidded gaze.

“You took the words right out of my-“

Clover cut him off with another kiss, picking him up while Qrow locked his slender legs around his waist as he took them to their now shared bedroom.

He set him down lightly, crawling over the lithe Huntsman, kissing and nipping at his neck as he started to undress him. Qrow was rendered topless by the time he tried getting the captain to take off his uniform, but he just brushed his hand away. Clover kissed up to whisper in this ear,

“Not yet. I have something in mind for you first.”

It sent a shiver down Qrow’s spine, curious as to what Clover planned on doing with him. He watched him intently as he opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the same kind of bolas that he had used on him with their first encounter down in Mantle. Qrow certainly wouldn’t mind being tied down now instead of on the cold, hard pavement.

He let Clover bind him to the headboard, waiting for his next move. Clover leaned in, so Qrow did the same expecting another kiss, but he instead pressed a light peck to his forehead, got up, and started to walk out the door.

Qrow blinked once.

Then twice.

“I- where the hell are you going?!” Qrow demanded, a perplexed expression replacing his previous lustful one.

“I told you I needed to finish up my work.” Clover said nonchalantly.

“ _Clover_!” Qrow whined, squirming a little under his restraints. “This isn’t fair!”

“Don’t worry, pretty bird, I’ll finish _you_ later.” Clover said with a wink, going back to the task at hand.

And with that, Qrow was left half exposed and half hard on the bed, bewildered and completely speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> Will they ever get it on? Who knows
> 
> Let me know how bad of a train wreck this was in the comments


End file.
